The invention relates generally to fastening structures, and more particularly to fastening structures for use in various devices and apparatuses including electronic switch arrays.
Electronic switches are used to provide input to computer devices. Electronic switches generate signals in response to physical force. For example, a user may actuate an electronic switch by pressing a key. Pressing the key causes a force to be applied on an electronic membrane, which in turn causes the electronic membrane to generate an electronic signal. Computer keyboards, keypads, and membrane switches are common examples of switch arrays.
In general, the invention provides a fastening structure that also functions as a light guide. The light guide fastening structure may be used in a wide variety of applications including applications in switch arrays as outlined in greater detail below. For example, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus may comprise a first layer including a first set of fastening elements, and a second layer including a second set of fastening elements. The first and second sets of fastening elements may be engaged, thereby attaching the first layer to the second layer, and one of the first or second layers may comprise a light guide.
In one exemplary embodiment, the light guide fastening structure may include light guide films that include fastening elements having hook-like shapes. The hook-shaped fastening elements may engage one another to attach the light guide films to one another. In this manner, the light guide fastening structure can define a predetermined amount of travel, such as an amount of key travel in a switch array embodiment. In addition, the fastening structure can also function as an alignment structure that provides resistance to key rocking and provides a larger useful contact area for the key, e.g., a larger xe2x80x9csweet spot.xe2x80x9d
One or more light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), can be implemented to illuminate the light guide fastening structure. For example, in the switch array embodiment, LEDs can be implemented with the light guide fastening structure to illuminate the areas between keys, or even the keys themselves. For example, in one embodiment, a number of top layer sections form keys without the use of additional keycaps, and in another embodiment, a transparent or partially transparent membrane covers the top layer sections. In those cases, by illuminating the top layer sections, the keys themselves can be illuminated.
Additional details of these and other embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects and advantages will become apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.